criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Money Grows on Trees
Money Grows on Trees is the second case featured in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the second case of the Pacificburgh. It is also the second case of Financial Center. Plot Jason Frezier was worried about the return of The Rhean Cult, but since Paul Greene reported the absence of Harriet Meadows, it was necessary that something was done to prevent Greene to blacken the police force name. Since Michael Parker requested a sick leave, Chief Frezier introduced the player to their second partner, Richard Emerson. Richard wondered if the player were fond of Pretty Magic, at which the chief replied that they were on a murder investigation. Richard said that Harriet was often seen in the St. Cooper Park, so the player went to the park asap. Harriet was found hanged with a tree, stabbed in her guts. After a lot of investigation, Richard and the player marked Derek Molina as the murderer. Derek Molina tried to refuse the charges against him, but when shown all the clues he had no choice to admit the murder. Molina was being controlled by someone else, and he was fiercely loyal to them. Derek Molina thought that his freedom meant nothing compared to the precious work of his controller, who Judge Dante found Sissy. Derek Molina was sentenced to 30 years in jail without the chance of parole. Richard had lost his Pretty Magic book, but he had to accompany the player on some other task, prompting Elana to search the book with the player for him. A book was soon found, which was confirmed to be Richard's. Richard thanked the player and Elana, and invited Elana to dinner, so that he can convince her to read Pretty Magic. Richard had to accompany the player to ask Derek Molina who he was taking orders from. Molina refused to cooperate, but since he was in Greene Banking, Richard and the player went there was clues. They found an execution order for Harriet Meadows, which Vanessa confirmed was from the Rheans. With the Rheans involved, the player and Richard asked Paul for any leads as he was an influential person in the district. Paul Greene told that he was the Rhean symbol on a paper in Shaun's stall, prompting the player and Richard to look for it. The Rheans wanted Greene to join them, or else pay the consequences. Paul informed that the Rheans wanted to re-make the strength serum, the one used to kill Rachel. Paul refused as he was an independent Greene, and did not like being controlled. Chief Jason Frezier was concerned about the investigation. With the Rheans involved, he felt a strom was coming, and wanted the team to be ready. He told the player that he was the best shot at stopping the Rheans. Victim * Harriet Meadows '''(found hanging to a tree, stabbed in guts) Murder Weapon * '''Kopis Killer * Derek Molina Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer is right handed. * The killer drinks wine. * The killer knows ancient Greek history, * The killer has black hair. * The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate St. Cooper's Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Leaves, Blooded Bark; Suspect: Paul Greene) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer is Right Handed) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Clue: Faded Deal) * Examine Faded Deal. (Suspect: Kelly Speltz) * Ask Kelly Speltz about the loans. * Examine Bloodied Bark (Prerequisite: Investigate St. Cooper's Park; Clue: Blood) * Analyse Blood (3:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks Wine) * Inform Paul of Harriet's death. (Crime Scene: Green Banks) * Investigate Greene Banks. (Clue: Victim's Locker) * Examine Victim's Locker. (Clue: Faded Diary) * Examine Faded Diary (Suspect: Drake Ribbs) * Ask Drake about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Shaun about the mysterious sightings. (Crime Scene: Shaun's Stall) * Investigate Shaun's Stall (Clues: Chocolate Box, Bag) * Examine Bag (Suspect: Derek Molina) * Ask Derek about his note. * Examine Chocolate Box (Clue: White Bag) * Examine White Bag￼ (Clue: White Substance) * Analyse White Substance. (12:00:00; Suspect: Kelly Speltz) * Ask Kelly about cocaine. (CriChapter 3me Scene: Waiting Chairs) * Investigate Waiting Paper (Clues: Torn Paper, Box) * Examine Torn Paper (Clue: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Suspect: Paul Greene) * Ask Paul about Greene Bankings. * Examine Box (Clue: Sword) * Analyse Sword (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows ancient Greek history) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Stall Contents. (Clues: Soot, Greene Banking Phone, Torn Paper) * Examine Soot￼. (Suspect: Derek Molina) * Interrogate Derek Molina. * Examine Torn Paper. (Suspect: Shaun Crosby) * Ask Shaun about his message. * Examine Greene Banking Phone. (Clue: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (9:00:00; Suspect: Drake Ribbs) * Ask Drake about the hefty check. * Investigate Big Tree (All tasks must be done before; Clues: Badge, Broken Figurine) * Examine Badge. (Clue: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (9:00:00; Evidence: Black Hair) * Examine Broken Figurine. (Clue: Figurine) * Analyse Figurine. (15:00:00; Evidence: White Clothes) * Take Care of The Killer Now! (All tasks must be done before) * Go to Emergence of Excitement 2. (No Stars) Emergence of Excitement 2 * Ask Derek Molina who he was taking orders from. (Crime Scene: Greene Banks; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Greene Banks. (Clue: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Clue: Execution Order) * Analyse Execution Order. (9:00:00; Suspect: Paul Greene) * Ask Paul Greene about the Rheans. (Crime Scene: Shaun's Stall; Reward: 20000 Coins) * Investigate Shaun's Stall. (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Clue: Paper) * Analyse Paper. (3:00:00; Suspect: Paul Greene) * Confront Paul about the invitation from the Rheans. * Investigate St. Cooper's Park. (Available from the start of the Chapter; Clue: Book) * Examine Book. (Quasi-Suspect: Richard Emerson) * Give Richard his favorite book back. (Reward: TMS Crest) * Go to Next Case! (1 Star) Trivia * The novel Richard reads, Pretty Magic, is a parody of Harry Potter. **Similarly, the TMS Crest reward is like Hogwarts Crest, TMS means The Magic School. *While one task in Emergence of Excitement required a star to talk to Richard Emerson, he was not suspected of wrongdoing during the murder investigation and him appearing on the suspect list should be considered incidental. *This is one of the cases where the killer changes clothes to their prison shirts in Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh